The Magic Gift
by Luna Starwing
Summary: *May go up in later chapters....Way up....* Pan has been missing from 10 years. Sshe cant remember anything and wakes up in a lab with two old enemies, her not knowing it. Sshe finally shows back up, but will she carry out her mission and destroy all of h
1. Reawakening

A/N: Okey dokey. I know you probably haven't read any of my stories before, but let me tell you, I'm good! My friend, Bra Briefs, is just starting out. I encouraged her to write some stories. She does okay, but not as well as me!!! Please go read her story. I can't remember what it's called, so go to the search thingy and get find by author, then just type Bra Briefs!!! Don't forget to R&R on both hers and mine!!! I would really appreciate it!!! Thankeys in advance!!!  
  
p.s. The Samantha in the end of her chapter one is me, and the Derek is some guy I like. Samantha= Pan Derek= Trunks Just so you don't get confused.  
  
p.s.s. Tell what you think the couple should be for my next story. It's a Cowboy Bebop/DBZ crossover. I can't tell you anymore or it'll give away the whole thing!!! If you have any suggestions for this story or my other one's please let me know!!!  
  
The Magic Gift  
  
Ch.1 10 Years  
  
It had been 10 years since any of them had seen Pan. Right after Giru, Trunks, and Pan had finished their journey through space and the fight on earth, she just disappeared. No one knows what happened to her, she was just gone one day. No note, no nothing. All of her things were still there. They had to give up after 5 years because the Z crew had searched all over the planet and they couldn't find a ki signature that matched Pan's or was even close to it. They had a funeral for her. Nothing there really. They just had a party to remember her by. Little did they know that Pan was very much alive. Just not on that planet. "Hmm. Are you sure that she's ready after ten years in that chamber." It was a familiar voice. Could it be. Cell!?!? But how did he get out of HFIL? "I would think after all the time she would be ready to get out." Said another familiar voice. 17?!?! No. It wasn't 17. It was Hell Fighter 17. (There is a very big difference between those two, so if you don't know about it, LOOK IT UP!!!!!) "If I tap on the glass, do you think she will over her eyes?" Cell type on the keyboard next to the pod. "If you want to wake her up." Hell Fighter 17 smirked. (I'm going to call him HF17.) "Fine with me. I've done enough staring. I want to get into an actual conversation." He tapped on the glass and her forehead twitched. He tapped harder and she twitched again. HF17 growled. He pounded on the glass and her eyes popped open. They glared red and the glass broke, pouring water out everywhere. He jumped back and looked at the limp figure on the floor. It was a girl about the age of 24, with long black hair. She propped herself up on her hands. She coughed and breathed in the fresh air. She popped her head up and looked around. Where was she? She looked up at man with long black hair and ice blue eyes. She stood up and looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice soft and innocent. "Do you remember who you are?" "Yes. I'm Pan Son. I know everything. Except how I got here." "Your family tried to hurt you. We had to save you." "We?" She turned around and saw Cell. She fell backwards and HF17 caught her. "What is that thing!?!" "Don't worry. He's a friend. He healed you." "I remember when I was 14 and everything before that. Everything after that is gone." "You've been in there for 10 years. But don't worry. We've updated everything into your mind. So don't worry. You're safe. We made a few additions to you though. You need revenge on your family. But don't worry, if anything goes wrong just speak to in your head, I can hear all your thoughts. You need to get going. We have your clothes all packed up in the other room." She looked down at herself and she was wearing some black spandex, probably from what she was last wearing. She headed towards the other room but HF17 grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him. "Just remember not to tell anyone about us, please, for our safety and yours." She nodded and she headed to a portal that would send her back to her own planet. "We'll join you shortly." Said Cell, coming up behind HF17 and watching her disappear. They both smirked and laughed before getting ready to leave.  
  
A/N: So how did ya like the first chapter!?!? Did you like it? Hate it? Did it confuse you? R&R and tell me, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL BE SO GRATEFULL! ^_^''''''' Lost my medication. Why am I telling you this!!??!!?? (Just kidding.) ^_^# Don't forget, R&R!!! Laterz. 


	2. 10 Years

A/N: OKAY!!!! LISTEN UP!!!! Who do you think should be paired up with Pan!?!? Should it be a T/P, P/V, P/17, P/HF17, Goten/P, (Okay, I'm going to start scaring you now.) Gohan/Pan, Piccolo/Pan, Goku/Pan, or Cell/Pan. (Grins evily.) Go ahead, pick a scary couple. The scarier the better I always say!!!! R&R, Laterz!!!  
  
Ch.2- Oh, My Panny-Chan!!!  
  
Pan slowly descended to the earth. 'Had they really tried to do that to me?' She thought to herself. 'I never knew my family would try to hurt me. I can't ask, so I'll have to ask all these questions to HF17 and Cell when they get here.' Pan landed in the woods where her grandmother ChiChi and Grandpa Goku lived. Her heart beat raced in her chest. She slowly walked to the house. She could her ChiChi cooking in the kitchen. She slowly opened the door and walked up behind her. "Grandma ChiChi?" A shiver went up ChiChi's back. Had she just heard who she thinks she did? Had she just heard Pan? She turned around and her face turned blue. She shrieked and passed out on the floor. Pan rolled her eyes. 'I knew this would happen.' Pan said to herself. She bent down and helped her up. Goku heard ChiChi scream and came running in. When he saw Pan the look on his face was almost as bad as ChiChi's. "Panny?" he said softly. Pan stood up and smiled. 'I have to act like I haven't seen them in a while.wait. I haven't!!! Oh well. Here goes nothing!!!' "Grandpa!!!" She jumped into his arms and got him in a bear hug. "Panny-Chan!!! It IS you!!!" he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the head. "I've missed you so much!!! Look at how much you've grown." He looked at her. She had grown tall and beautiful. Not a tomboy anymore either. She seemed strong, but wouldn't show it. "Where have you been these past 10 years?" "I'll have to tell you later. I want to meet up with everyone before I go explaining everything. I guess you should carry grandma ChiChi." Pan pointed to her lying on the ground. Goku nodded and they headed off towards CC. When they arrived everyone was stunned. Gohan, Videl, Bra, and Bulma dropped their drinks all over themselves. Marron dropped her donut, and Trunks and Vegeta stopped their sparring session and just floated in the air. Pan smiled warmly and waved. "Hello everyone. Long time no see." Tears welled up in Videl's eyes. She ran over along with the rest of the woman and hugged her, crying their eyes out. "Pan, where have you been." "We missed you so much." "All right you guys. Calm down. Please go sit at the table." Pan pointed. Goten came in with 17, talking to each other. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they say her. Goten fell backwards and passed out. 17 rolled his eyes. "Figures he'd go and do something like that." Everyone else went to go sit at the table. Pan lied and said someone had kidnapped her and she had been trying for a very long time, crossing the galaxies to try and get back home, and she finally did. "But we didn't even sense you coming." Trunks said out of nowhere. "I can hide my ki too you know. Besides, it's not my fault you weren't waiting for me. I'm a fighter. You know I would come back eventually." Pan gave them the famous Son smile. Everyone seemed to have calmed down. Knowing that she had gotten away safely. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. How are you doing Pan? She recognized it. HF17! But where? Where are you? She asked through thought. I'm on the woods by your house. Come there and we will get you settled. Find. Be there in a little bit. Pan smiled. "If you don't mind, I'm feeling a little tired. I'd like to go home please." Pan stood up from the table. "I'll fly you home Pan." Goten got up from the table and grabbed her hand. She snapped it back and looked at him. "I'll be all right. Don't worry about me. You guys talk and you'll see me tomorrow morning." She smiled sweetly, but there was a small glint of darkness in her eye. It sent shivers up his spine. Apparently no one else noticed. "All right. See you later." Goten watched her fly off. Pan landed in the woods outside of her house and hid her ki. She walked around and then got pulled back into some bushes. She grabbed someone's arm and flipped him over her. She looked on the ground in front of her and found HF17. She rolled her eyes and saw Cell behind her. "Do you have to sneak up on people like that ALL the time?" "That's because he's a stalker." Cell smirked. "Oh, and you're not?" Pan retorted. Cell rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well do you have to flip so hard?" HF17 stood up and wiped off his clothes. "Self defense." She looked at him and yawned. She dropped her head on his shoulder. "So, sleepy. Take me to wherever you're staying and give me a bed." "Nope. Can't to that. You have to sleep at your own house. They'll suspect something if you don't. I'll take you home if you like." Pan nodded and HF17 picked her up. He flew her home and laid her in her bed. "Goodnight Pan." He pecked her on the cheek and flew away. 


End file.
